An enterprise can provide various services via a network portal. Online services, for example, can enable customers to engage in self-service activities that reduce support staff for the enterprise. As the enterprise offers services to an increasing population, the enterprise may offer applications to the general public that were classically offered to a more limited set of users.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.